Letters From Loved Ones
by Ali sanpei
Summary: Just a sad little oneshot I wrote for a friend. Laven, but strong mentions of Yullen.


**Hi! This is just a Fic I wrote for my friend... It's short, but I might as well upload it anyways! Enjoy! (Sorry for typos! No beta!) **

The slow beep of the heart monitor filled Allen' mind and soul. His heart rate slowed to match this best, an his breathing went at the same pace. He was waiting- has been waiting for months now. He had sent a letter to his lover, Lavi Bookman Jr. It expressed all of his love, the infinite amount of care Allen had for the redhead. But Lavi wasn't writing back. Allen was sick in the hospital, and Lavi didn't even think to come for him or writ back. Allen was sick in the hospital, DYING because of the Noah inside him, and Lavi hadn't thought to coke visit or even tell him he loved him through a letter. Hell, even Kanda visited him everyday! Everyday the bluenette would come into his hospital room, and take care of him. Whenever Allen got a fever, the bluenette would take care of him and try to lower his temperature. Kanda must have realized that there was no hope. Allen would die thinking he was a thoughtless bastard. So Kanda decided to make peace and take care of Allen. Now they were friends. It was nice. But nobody was happy. Allen was sad without Lavi. Months had gone by and the redhead was still gone. Ignoring everything he wrote in his letters. Allen felt dejected. He felt unloved. He so desperately wanted Lavi but the redhead didn't come. Without Lavi there, without somebody to help him through it (Kanda was never good at encouragement), Allen didn't have the will to live, and he got so sick that he could barely move. His skin was almost the color of his hair, the red scar now making a stark contrast against his skin. His gray-blue eyes were constantly haze over from fevers and illness, and he could never think clearly. Knowing there wouldn't be much time left, Kanda and Leenalee came to visit Allen one last time before his life ended for good. It was then that Kanda admitted his love for the white haired boy. This made Allen cry. He told Kanda that if he could live, he would have tried to love him back, because Lavi apparently didn't care if he loved or died. Kanda held his hand as Neah attacked Allen's mind, making him yell out in agony. When the waves of pain were finally over, Allen laid back and closed his eyes, whispering, "tell Lavi... That I h-hate him... Tell him that I don't love him anymore..." This statement made everyone start crying. Leenalee and Kanda held one of Allen's hands and talked to him softly as he drifted off. Right before Allen drifted off for good, he smiled lightly and whispered, "I love you guys... I'll miss you... Tell Lavi... That even though I hate him... I'll never stop... Loving... H...I...m..." Allen went still. His breathing stopped and the heart monitor flat lines, leaving a continuous beep as Allen walker finally died. Before Neah could get strong enough to take over Allen's body, the exorcists were forced to gouge his body and destroy it, killing the Noah. Unfortunately, he damage they did to Allen's small, child-like body was so bad that they had to have a closed-casket funeral. The set the casket on fire, and as the body and the wood burnt to ashes, everyone was there and everyone was crying, accept for Lavi. It was a week later, when the loss had finally set in and everyone was depressed, that Lavi came back. He said that he had got Allen' letters, an that he "had been busy and didn't want to leave the country he was researching just yet" he asked to see Allen, thinking that the boy would just be held up in bed with a cold. Kanda and Leenalee lead him outside, and brought him in front of a grave. That grave read: R.I.P. Allen D. Walker. Lavi, in shock, fell to his knees. "He always loved you, you selfish rabbit!" Kanda was crying. Kanda the strong and brave samurai was crying. "All he wanted was for you to come and visit him before he died, and you couldn't even do that for him! There were other people who loved him too! You ASSWHOLE!" Kanda grit his teeth. "He loved you till the very end, but he died HATING you as well! What part of 'I don't have much time left' didn't you understand?! What, did you think the Baka Moiyashi was going off on a mission?! You BITCH!" Leenalee was crying now too. They sat there for a long time, crying by Allen's grave. Lavi, however, was begging for forgiveness. He sobbed and ripped at his hair, begging for one last chance to make things right. But he was never granted that. He was forced to deal with the fact that he had ignored Allen when the boy needed him the most. He had to suffer, because he had been a selfish bastard. He suffered, because he didn't ANSWER Allen's letters. He didn't say his words o love for the last time. He hadn't cared about Allen's sickness, so the world took Allen away to MAKE him care. And Lavi would forever suffer over this fact untill he died years later of old age.


End file.
